


Adventures in Krusieland

by a_random_vessel



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Tags Are Hard, They are very cute, i should stop ranting about suslings, people with paper bags over their heads, suslings are baby, terminator reference, they live in your ears, tiny susies called suslings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_vessel/pseuds/a_random_vessel
Summary: stuff happens. random funny crazy stuff.Includes cyborgs who think they are humans, molotov cocktails, that one guy with a paper bag over his head, and tiny susies called suslingsi know the fandom is deltarune, because of the setting. it doesnt actually have any deltarune characters except suslings, if you count them.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 2





	Adventures in Krusieland

Faust had put an old windows screensaver consisting of winding pipes on the screen of his computer. Their cyborg robot friend who thought they were a human, Jo2uke, took one look at it and corrupted their EXE files. 

"ERROR" their wrist screen read. "PLEASE RESTART YOUR JO2UKE." "bfhjerfvjhwfhjb3fkyukb4yuhejwbbbbfej" Jo2uke said, clearly not ok. "they died." Faust remarked, very unhelpfully. "REBOOTING..." "ERROR 42069: EXE FILES HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED." 

Faust looked at the cyborg, paper bag head crinkling. "This one's broke af." 

Trashman walked into the room, wondering what all the fuss was about. He took out a wrench and hit Jo2uke with it. Clong, clong. "This wrench don't work." he said. Faust spoke up. "Aight, this friggin' Jo2uke model ain't workin'. But I got a plan, we package this broken one and go to the cashier at the Sams Club we bought it at and exchange it for another one."

Trashman nodded. "Sounds good, let's go." "REBOOTING..." Jo2uke's software repeated. "Alright, put this one in the van and we'll go get ourselves a new one." They shoved the cyborg into the trunk. 

"Hey guys. ...what are you doing." Jo2uke finally responded. "This one's jus' gonna break again we're better off getting a factory fresh one." Faust explained to Trashman. 

"WHAT ARE. YOU DOING." Jo2uke repeated. "Hauling you to the store." Trashman said. 

They drove away. Jo2uke jumped out the window, the Metal Gear Solid 3 theme playing. "YOU WON'T GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!" they screeched. 

Trashman spluttered in protest. Faust patted his shoulder, reassuring him. "Don't worry, we'll just run em over with the car, we still got warranty on it." he said. Jo2uke tried to dive into the woods, but Faust's car slammed into them and sent them flying. "noOOOOOO!" the cyborg screamed.

Faust got out of the car and stuffed them back into the trunk. A few minutes later, the car pulled up at Sam's Club. There were a bunch of tiny suslings in the parking lot so they had to park on the roof. The suslings wiggled around and made susling noises.

Faust and Trashman ordered a new Jo2uke and went to McDonald's. 

"Nobody can stop me from reuniting with my fam." Jo2uke whispered under their breath as the car left. The Terminator 2; Judgement Day theme started playing as the cyborg pulled out a Molotov Cocktail from their backpack and threw it at the store. 

Jo2uke sprinted out of the store and jumped onto Faust's car. 

"Did you hear something, Trashman?" Faust said. "Whatever, let's just turn on the radio." He flicked the radio on and continued driving. 

"Hey Faust, I think Jo2uke threw a Molotov Cocktail at Sam's Club." Trashman said. Faust sighed and replied, "Don't worry about it, Trashman, they'll just rebuild it." 

Jo2uke started sleeping on the top of the car, despite being on the highway.

Eventually, the car rolled into the driveway of Faust's house. "Aight, fam, let's unpack the groceries and get this new Jo2uke plugged in." Faust said."Ooh, this one has BLUETOOTH!" Trashman exclaimed excitedly.

The old Jo2uke woke up, got off the top of the car, and walked to the door.

They slammed the door open. "Heya. Forgot someone?" they said.


End file.
